


The punishment of a playboy

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supergirl (2015), Two and a Half Men (TV), Wonderwoman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Past Lives, Punishment, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SuperCorp, Tickling, catcorp, gender bending, supercat, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: What if Rose had killed Charlie Harper? Would this be the end of the womaniser? Or would it part of an endless cycle of reincarnation, rebirth and fusion? This fic is the weirdest one that I have conceived in some time. Comments are deeply welcomed.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroneko22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko22/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Harper wasn't dead. But hadn't Rose killed him? Charlie struggles to adjust in this new World. And it seems he isn't alone. Enjoy the first stages of this merged chapter.

Richard Temple-Nugent-Brydges-Chandos-Grenville, 2nd Duke of Buckingham and Chandos breathed a sign of relief. It had taken 22 years. After all this time, he had finally bested the Beast. Using the ancient artifact, he had managed to split the creature in 3 unequal sized pieces. The pieces were scattered through the multiverse. But his body was weary. His strength had faded greatly. His fortune had evaporated and his wife had divorced him. But he turned his attention to the women by his side. Elena, Mithian, Guinevere, Sophia, Nimueh, Freya and Sefa were his treasured women. And they had kept him alive to this point. He felt the demon inside him cry out for release. It would not be long. He put down the great weapon. It had gone by many names: the One Ring, Excalibur, the Sword of Destiny, the first Lantern Ring and the Holy Grail. It's unique ability to change shape made it all but impossible to find. But he had it in his possession for now. His women wore nothing as they bathed his bruised body. He reached out to caress a clitoris, a firm buttocks, a nipple who he wished to devour. These 7 great sorceresses had brought him incalculable joy and delight....as he felt the fire, he knew that with a final jolt; he was over.

Etrigan ran as fast as he could. What else could he do? Since that day over 150 years ago; he felt fear. While he was free of Buckingham; Buckingham had been reborn. And Etrigan had made enemies. That had been his whole life. First, when he fought for King Arthur against his will. Then the battle against the Myaskina. But none had managed the day that he fought the beast. The Beast was working to put himself back together. And who knew when he would succeed? The artifact was out there. If he had it, he could survive. It was said that the Source itself had made the artifact. But the Amazons were going to destroy him if he didn't. What else could he do if he couldn't locate it? He lacked the power to fight against the components of the Beast. If only there was someone he could ask for help. But there was no....He paused when he saw him. It couldn't be! His name was Charlie Harper. He was cheating on his wife....was he who he thought he was? It didn't matter. He was just a human. A human who he could destroy, he thought as he conjured a replica of a young Salma Hayek to ensnare him.

The train was heavy. The sensation felt like a wall had swallowed him, breaking him against each individual brick as it moved along. He felt fire as his head swelled like a balloon about to burst. It seemed like he was finally in Hell. Charlie Harper was dead! "My turn!" came a familiar voice. Charlie tried to place it before he squealed. "Nice shot, Gail!" Charlie couldn't the source of the voice. It was his ex-fiancee Chelsea. Before Charlie could respond, female laughter that Charlie's recognised as his own left her lips. "Our girl has such soft feet!" "And a nice place to rub!" Rose was here, her long nails dancing across...her soles, while Melissa Bellows was massaging his womanhood! "My turn!" called out, his ex Courtney a reformed con artist. A combination of howls, cried moans spilled out as Courtney landed a few swats across her new soft bottom. "You go, sexy girl!" called out Gina and Chelsea. "First her round ass, then the two of yours, hotties!" replied a grinning Courtney. Things got worse (better?) when Charlie felt a warm, sticky tongue enter her new womanhood as fingers moved under her arms. The sensation was too much before her eyes slid shut.

The light burned as Charlie slowly opened his eyes. "What the f.... What's up with my voice?" Charlie still couldn't believe it. It hadn't seemed possible. He was alive. He had just had a wild sexual experience with five women. And somehow....he was a woman? How was any of this happening? His wife Rose, who had killed him, was now with his younger brother Alan's ex girlfriend Melissa Bellows. And apparently they were both with him too. He was still engaged to Chelsea. It seemed that she was also dating Gina and Courtney/Sylvia. But again how was he a woman?(http://twohalfmen.wikia.com/wiki/Virginia_Williams)

He looked around his room, for answers. Some explanation for what had happened. To his dismay, he was unable to even locate his clothes, just revealing tank tops and denim shorts. And worse stoll, barely there lingerie. She rubbed herself gently, her lower back felt like she had enduring a bonfire. The five girls had played an extreme form of ping pong tennis on her. She stiffled a giggle as she felt Rose's nails, a whisper of their strokes against her soft, pedicured soles.

Seeing no option, she chose an ultra revealing bikini, white tanktop and denim shorts. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed at her own appearance. He would do herself in an instant. He made his way downstairs. "Alan, Berta???" She called out. To no response. She heard a strange sound, like an angelic choir overhead, before it stopped. "Umm....God?"" Charlie responded. The sound came again, this time with a loud woodsmacking note accompanying it.

Charlie paused as it dawned on her. She walked to the front door, where standing with his brother's ex girlfriend Lyndsey was Walden Schmidt. Walden who had taken over his house and seemingly his life. But how did Charlie know that? He had a small child in his arms, while Lindsay held a baby. "Hi Charlie, just thought we would remind you about Alan's 48th birthday party tonight. He figured you would forget and he didn't want you to miss it. Jake and his family will be there too. But FYF, your ex-wife and Herb will be there too!"

"How old was Alan? He is younger than me, I know that. And I sure as hell am not 50! And wait, did he say wife?" "My ex-wife?" "Yeah, you know how close Kandi is to her. Anyway, are you free, now? Gordon and Lisa have invited us to lunch, they said you could come even you didn't try to convince Lisa to come back with a five or sixway! Oh and congratulate Courtney on the name change and getting her criminal charges overturned!" exclaimed Walden. "Yeah, sure!" added Charlie, still trying to absorb this. "Are you okay, Charlie? You look the way, you did when Alan told you that he had superpowers!" 

Charlie paused to rub his head. "You know you can't drink that much, when you have been turned into a woman!!!! I figured after 6 months as one, you would figure that out!!!" noted Lyndsey. Now that got Charlie attention. "Turned!!!" he thought. "What did they mean by that?" "I am not a woman! And how about you help me go back to me?" he replied, angrily. But he got no reaction. "Hey!" "Not fun, is it?" Charlie spun around to face a strange woman with blue skin and red hair. "Name is Mxyptxl. I was punished by the Spectre for past misdeeds and got turned into well this. But I got to pick someone to be punished too and your wife Rose already killed you, so welcome back!" "What you were the one who did this to me?" roared Charlie. "Whoa, babe! Your fist went right through me and not in the good way! Sides haven't you noticed your two friends are frozen?"

It was as if they were on the pause button. No air seed to leave their lips nor did they blink. A quick pull of Lyndsey's skirt provoked no reaction. "Victoria Secret catalogue no 76!!! Lucky Waldo!" remarked Charlie. "Now you better frickin' turn me back or..." "Or what?" A quick pause ensued before "Oh crap! I got nothing!" She smirked in reply. "See this is an alternate universe. The universe where some of the fictional characters in your world are real here. And here, you married Mia in Vegas, instead of running away like a complete coward. And then you were you and here you are now!" expressed Mxy gleefully before disappearing. "Hey!" declared a red faced Lyndsey as her skirt was pulled back to its original position without dropping the baby. "Not cool, Waldo!" remarked Charlie. Walden's attempt to defend himself were undone by Lydnsey's anger.

Charlie felt amusement as Lyndsey ripped into Walden. He wished that he had a beer as Walden tried to keep the calm and prevent his kids from getting upset. Still Charlie wanted to know more. What did that weird blue chick meant when she said you were you? So to his irritation, he had to stop the enjoyable fight. "SO are we going out or not?"

**********************

"I miss you!" It was all she could say. Jess held the photo close to her. She was gone. Nothing and no-one could bring her back. Barbara...her Barbara....would never return. Jess flicked her tv as the images of her boss' wedding came on. How could anyone fail to notice the beaming blonde marrying Lena Luthor was Supergirl? Kara Danvers 1000 megawatt beam was so reminscent of the Maid of Might, it was likely claimed the Statue was different from itself due to a yellow spot on its torch.

"Jess?" Jess rose swiftly to her feet. The hate in her eyes could not be less clear. "Jess, please!" "Please nothing! It was your fault what he did!!!!" retorted the secretary. "I know that you are in pain. I truly did try to..." "You did nothing!!! Just you did with your friend Zatanna! Like you did when Korriand'r fell! And my Barbara...Barbara...." She couldn't keep the tears from falling. She was adrift, drowning in an ocean of agony. The sea of dispear forced burning salt water down her throat engulfing her. "Jess..." "Get off me!" she cried, backing away. "Every person you deal with... you make it worse!!!! My parents! My grandmother!!! The Kryptonian Kal-El!!! She was my Barbara! My angel! My soulmate!!! And you got her killed! You did nothing when your old pal Etrigan went evil! When he took them all away!!! I was a Titan! That is who we were! Now they are all gone!!! And my Barbara...I was going to have twin girls!!! I miscarried our babies!!!! We were going to called them Priscilla and Deborah! I lost everything! Why did this happen? Why is Etrigan still alive?" She couldn't finish as the bawling resumed.

"I miss my sister, your mother. I miss the Titans, including my older sisters Donna and Cassandra. Every day, I wish I hadn't let him destroy your wife. Whatever conflicts Barbara and I had, she became a greater hero than I could ever have imagined. Her last thoughts were of you. She told me that everything she did was because of you and your babies! I am sorry..." "Leave! Now!" She nodded as she added a final apology, leaping from the window.

The hatred boiled in Jess' heart. It threatened to eat her whole. "Submit to me! I can make it right! We can reshape the world! I have had many names: Eclipso, Rift, Anti-Monitor; let me add the sorceress Jinx to that list! Then Barbara Ann Minerva and your babies can return! You can have your life back as I devour Etrigan! Remember he murdered you centuries ago! Remember how much your Cheetah resembled the old you. Make it right and through the Imp; we can make it the way it should be!"

The two Worlds shimmerd before Jess. The womaniser Harper and her own, where Cat Grant lamented with her lover Lucy Liu over their own lost loves. "So be it!" surrended Jess. Diana of Themyscria turned back towards her niece's apartment before the blue blast of light knocked her into the door on a rooftop. Each step down felt like an age as she crumpled at the foot of the stairs. And all was Darkness before the blue light annihilated it.

*********************

Lunch was uneventful. Except for the unwelcome revelation that he was broke. Lisa had flirted mercilessly with her, while teminding her how her girls would punish her. Just hearing about it, made Charlie's soles tingle and her bottom blister. Lindsay had also been very amused. They didn't talk about Alan's marriage or anything interesting, just mind numbing personal crap. And Lisa would perform some mouth watering action, just to torment Charlie.

Charlie needed a drink, but no-one would let her buy one. Returning to the beach house was the best part of the day. At least the food was ok. Charlie learnt that Lindsay and Walden lived next-door on the left. And Gordon and Lisa lived on the right. Two unattainable hot women on either side of him! And worse, both had talked about the threeways that had experienced with their current beaus. He finally flopped down in her couch. Thankfully one of them looked the same. "Still a chick, huh Charlie?" Charlie spun around to face....Lindsay Lohan. "Berta dear, do you have the whipped...O hello dear! Good gracious, are you going to slouch that all day? To think I destroyed my figure for you!" came the unfamiliar voice of....the hot blonde chick from 8 Simple Rules and Charmed???? But only one person spoke like that. "Mum???!!!" "Yes, dear? Oh come on Charlie, stop this silliness! Now if you don't mind, Berta and I have things to do! Come along Berta dear!" declared the blonde Evelyn. "Sorry Charlie, got to go screw your Mum!" Charlie could only stare as Berta resembling a young redheaded Lindsay Lohan; before she became a drunk lush; lifted his now blonde mother's lips into her own as she carried them out the back door.

Charlie wanted a drink, something to erase that memory! "Blue chick ex guy, get over here!" she bellowed. The blue skinned new woman making out with a topless dark skinned, white haired woman appeared. "Hi Chucko! Meet Zora Li-Var also known as the Black Flame. She's my sexy new dame! Very happy about this!" "My Mum and my best friends are screwing!" "No, Chucko. They are married now! I take it, they found the whipped cream?" Charlie roared, covering his ears. "I want my life back! I don't want to be a lesbian Alan!!!"

"Seeing that your brother has powers, now, it's doubtful; you could be like him!" That got Charlie's attention as he put her hands down. "What powers?" "Call him over and ask! By the way, Rose and Melissa are on their way to play with you! Those two are actually married to one another. Enjoy tickle toes!" Charlie was about to retort before the blue woman and her bikini clad babe disappeared. Charlie cursed as she debated what to do next. Especially if Rose and Melissa were going to repeat what they did last time. "Strip!"

All will seemed to leave her as she left a pile of clothing on the ground. Her head was rigid and out of her control as she heard two small women walked around her. "All fours!" came Rose's voice. Charlie dropped to the floor, her head rest on the carpet. Her back was curved at a 45 degree angle exposing more of her than she liked. "So tush or kitty? Where do you want to drill our QUIET Charlie?" Charlie couldb't move any part of her part, also she could think about was the word drill. "Can't we stroke those tender soles and armpits too?" "Naturally my dear Melly Welly!" "Yay!" the little blonde replied. Charlie could only think "Why me?"

****************

Charlie didn't want to wear the cocktail dress nor the g-string. He would rather beat himself to death with a wooden flute, covered into walrus piss. But 5 naked women armed with paddles and featherdusters soon convinced him otherwise. He fidgeted before Chelsea pulled her close to her body. Chelsea gave her a wide beam of a grin; declaring "I am going to drill you, tonight. My beautiful, sexy, Charlie girl." Charlie hated the dress as they dressed her. All five of them worn low cut dress that revealed belly buttons and none covered below the knees. Charlie had to keep herself from drooling. Sadly she was dressed the same way. "Are you going to be ok, babe? I know how tense things between you and Mia. Especially after the divorce." 

Charlie took a moment before replying "You know what I pretty much forgot about all that." Chelsea's eyebrows rose as she pressed her lips against the now shorter Charlie. "You forgot about being caught with your face between the thighs of one maid and two others on each hand on your honeymoon? About you screwing and dumping all 3 of your lawyers and the jury being composed over your exs with Linda as the judge? How Mia reduced to you to an income of 30K prorataed and Alan had to buy your house and car from her? Or pay Berta's salary? How she took 840K independent of most of your assets? I don't believe you, babe! I think today, we should give you a night long tickle spank before drilling you in the morning for being a naughty liar!" "And another 3 months as a woman!" proposed Courteney. "Seconded!" added Gail, pulling Courteney into an embrace. "Third and Fourth!" came the soft voice of Rose.

"Then it is settled. Charlie will stay a woman till the 31st December 2019 and endure night long tickle spanks in bondage with spitroast drilling throughout the night!" A cheer broke out amongst the girls as Charlie silently cursed his luck. The last drilling from the two short women had been confusing enough. "Onwards Kitty Streets! To Alan's party!" "To Alan's party!" they all agreed.

Alan looked different. He had hair, he was taller and he was happy. Really happy. And Mia was slobbering over a very happy Herb. Charlie was not happy at all. "So thanks again, all of you for coming. And congratulations to my niece Jenny on her upcoming marriage to Brooke! Proud of you, kiddo!" "What can I say? She's hot and I'm gay! Burp!" It was weird for Charlie to see his own daughter as a woman when he was one as well. "And my superchef son Jake who will soon be a father!" Jake made an inane and stupid comment, while his wife Celeste beamed. "And to my big broster, currently enjoying life as a blonde woman, thanks for always being there for me, big broster! Now let me thank my perfect soulmate Kandi..." he paused to press his lips against her, holding her tight "Now let's eat!" Charlie had been wrong around lunch. This dinner was worse. His daughter, nephew and brother were all so happy. Even Herb, Walden and Gordon looked like X-Mas had come early. And he was still stuck as a woman!

Charlie was irritated. Watching his brother go on about his work was both boring and tiring. Gail and Courtney couldn't keep their hands off each other. Neither could Rose and Melissa. "Don't worry, baby. I'm going to drill that tight bum of yours as nice and deeply as I can!" whispered Chelsea, kissing her neck. Mia had a big smirk on her face as she practically gave Herb a lap dance. Charlie reminded himself that she would have sex with 5 girls today. But the drilling was still on her mind. She came when Melissa and Rose had their way with her. And not just a little juice, but the full geyser fountain effect. It just made her madder when she considered that she may never be a man again.

"Once again the Man of Steel was victorious after the bounty hunter Lobo caused devastation in the Lower Metropolis' district of Shuster. The extraterrest..." "Well isn't that just Typical! A complete lack of government initiative! Instead of doing their jobs which our tax revenue pays for, why don't they just let the private citizens handle this? I mean come on! This is what our taxes are supposed to be paying for! Thank God for Superman!" remarked Alan. Charlie looked at his brother as if he was insane. He was about to retort when she saw the last son of Krypton flying away on the screen. "The blue chick said fictional characters were real here! Did that mean Superman?? Shit, it does!" pondered Charlie. "Kinda of wish, there was a Superlady too! That would be hot!" remarked Courteney. "A flying naked blonde would be very arousing. Like my Melissa!" Melissa's face went red at Rose's comment. This was getting too freaky for Charlie. "I just need some air, babe!" he declared, getting off Chelsea's lap and giving her a kiss. For unclear reasons, he proceeded to do the same with the other 4 girls before stepping out. The hungry looks she got from male patrons as he left made her even more cranky.

He looked up at the stars, beyond irritated. Stuck as a woman, getting boned and living in this world as an Alan like moocher; it was all too much. Not to mention the new feelings. He had orgasmed after being drilled. And knowing how this had happened had not made it easier. And Berta was with his mother! How was it that Alan had been so successful, while he had become such a joke? "Charlie? Are you ok, big brother?" Charlie turned to face the new Alan. "No, it's not! I hate being a loser chick!" she growled.

Alan nodded quietly at her. "You know I can't use my powers to turn you back. Or at least not here. Besides I don't know how much of the chemical your love coven has fed you." There it was again. Alan had powers, what powers? "So theoretically you could?" "Do you want to be a 50 year old man in a dress?" responded Alan. "Besides won't that just pissed off your fiancee and the dymanic married duos?" "I want my life back! As Charlie Francis Harper not Charlene Francine Harper!" Alan paused before replying "Tell them that. I am sure that they will understand. Look, if you really want to be Uncle Charlie the kid singer again; I can see what I can do about getting you a new lawyer. You helped me before I become Dr Alan Jerome Harper, head of genetics and biochemistry at Lcorp Research Division; I will help you too!"

"You just couldn't resist adding your fancy title, could you?" Alan smirked in reply. "And to think my late ex-wife thought I would amount to nothing, now I am married to a hot, young actress and a PhD worth 250 million dollars! Oh did you hear that Frankie married Linda?" Charlie stopped listening to Alan going on as he pondered how much longer he had to go on as a woman. "Mind if I interrupt?" came the familiar voice of Chelsea. "She's all yours." stated Alan as he headed back to Kandi.  
Jess snuggled against Barbara as the babies finally slept in their cribs. She thanked Eclipso/Rift/Anti-Monitor for everything. Life was perfect. Diana went through the report. Things were not better. Someone had changed something. Though she was happy for Jess, this didn't reassure her. Someone has done this. Could it be Darkseid? Graal-Starro? Mongul-Kalibak? Despero-Grayven? Paragon? It had to be someone powerful. And the Princess of Themyscira would find out.

"Baby, we talked about this, you need to stay a girl to keep us from falling pregnant. And besides, you said you liked it when I shoved my tongue in your love canal!" "But I've been a chick for so long! And I'm sick of being perved on! I...." Chelsea cut her off with a searing kiss. Charlie melted into the pressing of their lips. It felt hotter and softier than ever. This part at least wasn't so bad. Chelsea broke the kiss with a grin. "Maybe we get some hookers? Make our 5 way into a seven way?" Charlie couldn't keep the beam from her face. "You are the best wife ever, babe." Chelsea smirked. "I will be soon, dollface!"

*************

How long had it been? Eclipso felt that power. That raw unadulterated power. After all these years, he was now whole. He had been severely punished by the Source for his action of killing Corrigan, host of the Spectre. That damned Buckingham had split him into three pieces. Since the merger with both Rift and Anti-Monitor; Eclipso was certain that he could finally challenge the power of Darkseid and his army. And now he was about to take the final step. Once he had the Myaskina inside him, Darkseid would fall. For years, Parallax had tried to become one with the Myaskina. Now Eclipso would succeed where Parallax had failed. Best of all, Jess of Themyscira, niece of his enemy the Wonder Woman had given him the power. Jess....the great enemy who he had hated so much. The Red Central Battery of Rage stood behind him. The source of the power of Atrocious and his army. Once he absorbed it, Atrocious and his army would fight for him and finally victory would be his.

But ahead of him was an unexpected sight. Sinestro and his yellow Lantern Army amongst was Etrigan. It seemed the Dragonlord had survived after all. His appearance was humanoid despite his dark red skin. He had a yellow ring on his left hand while he wielded a Sidhe staff in his right. Etrigan had been part of Buckingham that day. Etrigan had been partly responsible for his downfall. And after he destroyed Jess' wife; he had been part of the reason for his return. "You will not succeed, Eclipso! Your lust for power shall fail!" declared Sinestro. Sinestro had a Green Lantern ring in his right hand to complement the Qwadian yellow ring on his left. Eclipso grinned. "Whenever you are ready, slave of Parallax!" With a roar, Sinestro commanded his army to attack.

Eclipso felt rage. Fury and the power of the emotion of anger as the energy of the Myaskina entered his body. He could feel his levels rise far beyond what he had before when he was merely the Beast. Now he had powers that went beyond his expectations. The fallen Lanterns' Rings lay scattered before him. But not those of Sinestro. While Sinestro had wounded him, Eclipso still annihilated him. But Etrigan had seized his rings and fled. The demon warlock was proving a greater threat then previously expected. But it hardly mattered now. The merger of the three Worlds had been a feat even beyond Darkseid. But with the Amazon Jinx's help, Eclipso achieved the last thing he needed towards mastery of the multiverse. And when he faced the merged being of Uxas and Trigon; then Darkseid would fall and Eclipso would finally reshape the multiverse his way. Even better was his revenge on Buckingham. The man that Buckingham had become.

*************

Paragon held aloft his sword. Somehow it also seemed so pointless. His beloved Parasite slept, her bare bottom never ceased to delight him. But injustice still reigned throughout his land. Oligarchical greed had corrupted everything. Paragon recalled his past life when he was Percival Rivallen known in the old language as Meliodas and father of the great hero Tristan. The seven were failing. Arthur was now a selfish womaniser. Emrys was a cold hearted, power hungry media Queen. And Gawaine, his great friend, was a violent, joyless metahuman with a brain and will far greater than his once unblemished heart. And Lancelot....he didn't even know where he was. "You look saddened, my friend!" Paragon turned to see Virgil Hawkins, the legendary Static by his side. Virgil had once been Sir Elyan the White, brother of Queen Guinevere. "The avarice of this land harms me. It is as if there is no hope!" "There is hope, my friend. I found Leon at last!" Paragon stared at him. Leon, short for Leondegrasse, one of the Seven and a great warrior. The first amongst them to fall and who he had become he didn't know.

"Who is he?" "His name was Rex Mason. Once known as the hero Metamorpho....before the accident." "And he became Swamp Thing! There is a new Seven now. But they fight amongst themselves. They are not us!" declared Paragon. "Gawaine is with them. And the others, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian, Zatanna, the Lantern and Aquaman have fought off the forces of Darkseid, the great rival of the Beast!" Paragon said nothing as he started again at the sword. "The Beast and Darkseid have fought for billions of years. But we weakened the Beast before Emrys and Arthur finished him!" "And we may have to help the new Seven do the same. First we find Leon where he now lives, then we discover what happened to Lancelot!" Paragon paused as he thought of his dear Parasite, Blanchefleur. "Let's begin!"


	2. Cat's new reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant awoke to a very different scenario. While Eclipso learns that he still has many rivals to conquer before he can take on Darkseid.

Cat awake with a start. A start that got worse when she realised she couldn't move. What had happened between her mutual commiseration with Lucy about how they didn't win their soulmates and waking up now? She tried to speak, but only muffled sound escaped. There was no light that she could detect either. So Cat quickly deduced she was naked, bound and blindfolded. That would not end well for her. Thanks Heavens Carter was with a friend at his sleepover, but what about Lucy Liu? "Cat, shush! You will wake her up and we will both be in trouble!"

Cat stopped struggling as she tried to figure out who was speaking. And who was this her? This was all so confusing. "You look so sexy, right now." whispered the voice. "I'll look even sexier, when I can touch you!" "Naughty, Kitty Cat. Ticklish kitty cat!" Cat squealed when fingers stroked the sensitive skin under her arms. "Cat, you will wake her!" admonished the voice, granting Cat a brief respite.

Maggie Sawyer had endured much in her life. But being pregnant and discovering that she had been split in two took the cake! As she watched her Alex, who she might have lost but for the pregnancy, she couldn't help but wonder what their child would be like. Maggie didn't have any maternal feeling. Unlike Alex who was a born protector, Maggie only wanted one other person in her life. Somehow, she would need to deal with this to keep her. After all, Maggie was an actual witch now. The great witch, Zatanna Zatara in fact. She could handle this, surely. She hoped she could.

Eclipso spun to face his new opponent. Kalibak, eldest son of Darkseid was a fool. A young, ignorant dimwit. Since he become involved with Circe, the imbecile had gotten vain. But Kalibak was one of the composite children of Darkseid. And he wielded a yellow ring also, so he couldn't be discounted. Eclipso smirked when he notice something. His yellow eyes were molten gold. A clear sign that Parallax had chosen a new host. Eclipso knew what this meant. A chance to trap Parallax in one of his rings. Then he would have two of them. He blocked an energy blow easily. Before he staggered back. Kalibak wasn't alone. Larfleeze and his army were also there. Another blow and blood flowed from his nose. Grayven was there. Grayven had a mother box with him. Grayven who was the composite of himself and Despero, the dreaded telepathic lord of Kalinor. He was surrounded on 3 sides. Eclipso grinned. Now this would be fun! He paused, feeling the foolishness of his three, greedy opponents to strike. Naturally he moved aside, directing the blows with his own power back to his attackers. He moved quickly, taking out Parallax and absorbing him into one of his own ring. The energy rippled as he blasted Grayven with one of his own Omega Blasts. The mother box was with Eclipso as as he decapitated yeh eldest child to join Grayven. Larfleeze's newfound fear seemed to overwhelm his greed. Until of course, Eclipso flung him the Mother Box. Distracted by his lust, Larfleeze never saw the giant hand, coming for his ring until it and his beating heart were gone.

Eclipso roared with delight. He had the Myaskina, Ophidian and Parallax ashis prisoners. The yellow, orange and red Lantern Corps were his to command. Grayven, Kalibak and Larfleeze were constructs for him to wield. Even better Sinestro and the Yellow Lanterns he slew were as well. The mother box become entwined to him as well. Victory seemed inevitable. "Well done for now, Eclipso. But now, you face...Gog!" Gog was no ordinary enemy. A brilliant scientist, William Priest, was granted powers from the Quintenesse following the death of his parents. His parents lived in Topeka, destroyed during a fight between Grail , Wonder Woman and Superman. He built advanced technology that he used his powers to fuse with himself, he went back in time. He murdered Superman over and over again with his timetravel, becoming so powerful than even the Quintenesse couldn't stop him. Even Doomsday who tried to end him, fell to his power. Only the unlikely team of Kara Zor-El, Darkseid , Wonder Woman and their armies were able to bind him before Batman trapped him in the Phantom Zone as Courteney Whitmore used her cosmic rod to remove the last of his power. Could he triumph over him now? It would be time to see. 

Cat could not believe how bad she was being tickled. Kisses planted from her navel to her ribcage competed with long nails under the arms for agony. "Cat, quiet down! I know how ticklish you are, but you need to restrain yourself! She will wake up, then we will both be sorry!" Cat wanted to berate the veracious tickler. All she could do was howl. The tickling stopped abruptly as her tormentor spoke again. "Cat, I love how sensitive you are today! You rarely react so amazkngly well with me. But you need to regain your usual resolve. You don't want to wake up her up after she just fell asleep. So be strong! Here we go again." Cat bately had time to push her defences up before she giggled helplessly as her tibs were played like a piano. "My poor, tickly, skinny Cat!" teased the cruel woman. Cat had always hated her ticklishness. Tania had teased her about it, while Lois used to challenge her. She still remembered a threeway with them both, which ended with her enduring being tag tickled by them both. Now another woman was exploring her vulnerabilities. "I love this tiny belly button. How my pinkie fits beautifully in here."

"Eclipso? At full strength? Reunited with both Rift and Anti-Monitor?" Grail smirked at the angry Amazon as she stroked Daenerys' hair. The Queen of Almerac was lovely as hair. Of course, this news was not exactly welcome. Grail did not become the leader of Almerac and heir to Apokolips by fortune. "Eclipso must be stopped!" "Obviously little Amazon. Have you considered my new uncle Brainiac? Since he absorbed Steppenwolf and Doomsday, he has turned Colu in an impregnable fortress. He is capable of fighting Eclipso. Perhaps you might visit dear uncle Highfather, the merged being that made up the brothers Drax and Izaya? After all merged beings are simply superior, baby Princess!" Diana hated Grail, truly loathed her. She had been instrumental in helping and defeating the treacherous Eclipso. She was a disgrace to the Amazons, having captured and mutilated her reformed friend Harmonia. Grail was the most brutal of Darkseid's monsters, who threatened the Source, itself.

Eclipso's shields deflected the blast. A nearby asteroid was reduced to dust. He dodged another near invisble attack as a tiny hole emerged where a comet was passing by. Damn Gog's ability to reorganise matter. Another energy blast was repelled. Eclipso hurled the energy of the Mother Box at Gog, but to no effect. "Your power is no match for mine, Eclipso!" Eclipso smiled as the answer came to him. It was so obvious. Gog launched at him, striking him in the face with his matter transmuting powers. Eclipso grinned as Gog gasped. The fool had overextended himself. "I am dark matter and anti matter, fool. You cannot alter me!" "I will still...AHHHHH!" Gog roared in pain. His hand in Eclipso's grasp. The energy flowed out of him as Eclipso combined his powers to force Gog inside him. The infusion, the growth of his power gave Eclipso a newfound edge. "Gog's powers were greater than I ever anticipated! His origin is so mixed, so powerful! And all mine!" Eclipso's powers were vast. "You may have bested Gog, but I remain!" Eclipso glared at the newcomer. Krona, oldest and powerful of the Guardians of Oa, was now challenging him. But there was sonething different about him. Eclipso understood almost immediately. Krona had merged/fused with the Ultimate Lantern:Kyle Rayner.


End file.
